


Farewell

by Merlinforbreakfast



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Arthur's death, M/M, Merlin & Arthur, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, Poetry, Sad Ending, Sad Merlin (Merlin), farewell, merlin poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinforbreakfast/pseuds/Merlinforbreakfast
Summary: Poem from Merlins view when he finds Arthur dying. Merlin tells him that he has magic and holds him in the end.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new here and I hope that you'll like my poem. I'm currently rewatching Merlin again and was inspired to write this poem...  
And yes, I had to cry while writing it... This show is killing me on so many levels... but apart from that: enjoy this sad poem.

**Farewell **

Blood is seeping through your armour,

staining red your silver mail

I was looking at you, Arthur

but your face was getting pale.

When you woke, I saw your eyes

returning back to life again.

I knew, I couldn’t keep the lies

that stood between us now and then.

My heart broke into thousand pieces

when sadness filled your eyes with tears

because you couldn’t quite believe it,

that I deceived you all these years.

I never wanted to betray you,

only wished to keep you safe.

I hope with time you change your view

and see just all the things I gave.

Your body’s slowly getting limp

as iron shreds run up your heart.

Your strength is fading in a wink

I wish we could go back to start.

Your gaze gets softer when you see

how I defeat our enemy.

I hold you long until you say:

“never change”, “thank you...”

Farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my poem. Since english isn't my mothertongue it's possible that there are some grammar or spelling mistakes. If that's the case, please tell me so that I can improve my english :)


End file.
